A Degrassi Christmas
by DreamAngel123
Summary: Its almost christmas at degrassi, but that doesnt mean nomore drama.
1. Home for the Holidays

At Degrassi.

Emma:I'm so glad that we're actually going home for the holidays.

Peter:So am i.

Emma:What are you doing tonight?

Peter:Nothing really.

Emma:How about you join me after school, the dot maybe.

Peter:No way what if Manny catches us.

Emma:Your right, the mall?

Peter:Um...yea ok.

Manny walks by.

Peter:Thanks for the money for the um, charity.

Emma:What?

Peter:The charity for christmas. Remember?

Emma looks at Manny behind her.

Emma:Oh, yea no problem.

Peter walks away.

Manny:Everytime i walk by you, theres Peter.

Emma:He's not that bad once you get to know it.

Manny:Em, please. He's the devil's son. What are we doing this afternoon?

Emma:Oh, i cant hang me and Peter are giving our money to the charity station today.

Manny:Oh, oh well.

Later On at the old house Ellie and Sean used to live in.

Ellie is talking to Marco.

Ellie:I miss him.

Marco:I'm sure he misses you too, but saying that over and over again isnt gonna bring you 2 together. Call him.

Ellie:Please, he isnt gonna wanna talk to me all the way from wasaga. He probablly met someone else. Another girl, prettier then me maybe.

Marco:I dont think so. Call him up, and talk to him. The Sean i knew, wouldnt get a new girlfriend right away. Think about it.

Ellie's thinking.

At Emma's house.

Spike:Manny, wheres Em?  
Manny:Oh, she had some charity thing to go to.

Spike:Oh, well are you ok?

Manny:Yea, im actually gonna go to Craig's house.

Spike:Becareful. Be home for dinner and i'll tell Emma too.

Manny:Thanks Spike, and ok.

Manny leaves to go to Craig's.

At the mall.

Peter and Emma are making out in the dressing room.

Emma:Maybe, maybe we're no doing the right thing.

Peter:Why do you say that?  
Emma:For one, we're in a dressing room and also we're doing this behind Manny's back.

Peter:Em, i think we should tell her.

Emma:That would be awful. Its christmas, and she's living in my house. That would be some christmas suprise.

Peter:Well we cant hide this forever.

Emma:I know. Either we tell her or we break up.

Peter:I say we tell her, because i'm not losing you this holiday.

Emma kisses Peter.

Snake sees them as they get out of the dressing room,and leaves.

At Craig's house in his garage.

Manny:So, what you doin?

Craig:Nothing really, i was practicing on m guitar, and then stopped.

Manny:Well, hopefully this year's christmas would be better than last year...you know with Ashley.

Craig:Oh, yea i think it would.

Manny and Craig began to kiss.

Joey knocks on the door.

Craig:Come in.

Joey:Hey Manny, whats goin on?

Manny:Nothing, just nothing.

Craig:Thats no why your here, whats up?

Joey:I'm going out to dinner, and Angela's with me, ok?

Craig:Who you dating?

Joey:No one.Goodnight.

Joey closes the door.

Manny giggles.

Craig:Where were we.

They continue to kiss.

Ellie's on the phone.

Ellie:Sean, its me, Ellie, just call me back when you get this message.

Ellie hangs up the phone.

Marco:Whats up?

Ellie:That was 2nd message i left today, im not coalling back until he does.

Marco:Ok, why dont you try mailing him.

Ellie:I dont know, he'll think i'm stalking him.

Marco:Oh please, your his girlfriend.

Ellie:No im not. I was. He left me, to live with his folks.

Marco:But your single, and he's single, im sure he still thinks your together.

The phone rings.

Marco:It might be him.

Ellie:Hello?Oh, ok... im kinda busy now. Alright bye. It was my mom, she said she wants me home before 10, so i can help with the christmas tree.

Marco:Well, do you wanna lift? My car's parked outside.

Ellie:Sure.

In Peter's car.

Emma:Thanks for the ride, Manny's gonna flip.

Peter:I'll talk to you later.

Emma:Bye.

Emma hops out of the car and into her house.

Emma:Mom? Snake?

Spike:Over here.

Emma:Wheres Manny?

Spike:At Craigs house. Go get her in time for dinner.

Emma:Mom, its freezing cold out there, its snowing. I'm not walking to Craig's house.

Spike:Take the car, and dont even get a scratch.

Jack starts crying.

Emma:Ok.

Spike:I mean it.

Emma picks up Manny and their now in the basement.

Manny:So how'de charity go with peter aka the sin.

Emma:Manny, he's not a sin. And the charity went well.

Manny:Oh, did it take that long to send some money?

Emma:Not so long.Traffic.

Snake comes down stairs.

Snake:Hey Emma, Manny.

Manny and Emma:Hi Snake.

Snake:Emma, i saw you and Peter, at the mall.

Emma:What.

Snake:I didnt know you were dating, unless he was taking pictures of you changing your clothes like he did to Manny.

Manny:What are you talking about?  
Snake:Yea, they both came out of the dressing room.

Emma:Snake, can you excuse us please.

Snake leaves.

Emma and Manny stares at eachother.


	2. My Christmas Call

At Emma's house.

Later on, Manny is still mad at Emma.

Emma:Manny, please i didnt want to tell you because i didnt want to hurt your feelings.

Manny:How do you think i feel now?

Emma:You werent supposed to find out this way.

Manny:Was i supposed to find out at all? Emma how could you fall in love with the guy who embarressed me, your best friend in front of the whole school!

Emma:I didnt tell you to drink at the party and take off your top in front of everyone!

Manny:Too bad Em, i got drunk and made a mistake, so what. I did what i did and im sorry for that, but he should've known better. And now your onto him.

Emma:I liked him before you did.

Manny:Why do you always have to make everything my fault. Emma, you lied to me, and did something behind my back. I wanna know how long have you had feelings for him.

Emma:I never stopped having feelings for him. I only stopped talking to him for a while because you were my friend.

Manny didnt know what to say.

Manny:I guess we both screwed up.

Emma:Yea, and i'm really sorry. Do you want me to break up with Peter?

Manny:No, forget it. Just because i dont like him, doesnt mean you dont have to.

Emma and Manny smiles.

At Ellie's house.

Mrs.Nash:Ellie, some guy called...he was from wasaga.

Ellie:Sean.

Mrs.Nash:Sean, him again. Oh brother.

Ellie:Mom, please.

Mrs.Nash:Sorry.Ok.

Ellie:What did he say?

Mrs.Nash:Call him.Anytime.

Ellie ran to pick up the phone and calls up Marco.

Phone talk:

Marco:Hello?

Ellie:He called me back.

Marco:Did you talk to him?

Ellie:No, not yet but i will soon. I'm about to call him now. I wish he was still here in Degrassi.

Marco: I know you do.Well call him.Then call me and tell me what happens.

Ellie:Ok. (she hangs up)

Ellie dials Sean's #.

Sean:Hello?

Ellie:Sean.

Sean:Ellie?

Ellie:Yea, its me.

Sean:How've you been. Is your mom still drinking?

Ellie:No, she's fine. I live with her now.

Sean:Oh, well i have a suprise for you.

Ellie:Really, what?

Sean:I'm trying to see if i can visit.

Ellie:And where are you staying?

Sean:The old apartment.

Ellie:Wow. This is so huge.

Sean:Yea, well, i hope i see you. And i hope i can visit.

Ellie:Ok, um. Well i got to go.

Sean:Bye.

Ellie:Bye.

They hang up.

At Peter's house.

Emma comes over.

Peter:My parents are both gone. That means we pretty much have the whole place to ourselves.

Emma:I told Manny.

Peter:About us?

Emma:Yea. She's fine with it now, but before she went crazy.  
Emma sits on the couch.

Peter:Well, is she gonna handle it better.

Emma:Hopefully.

Peter:I hope so. And i kinda feel responcible. Since i did tape Manny topless. I should of never showed it off to Degrassi.

Emma:Well we all learned a lesson i guess.

Ellie and Marco goes to Craig's garage.

Craig:Hey Ellie.

Ellie:Hi. You wont believe what happened today.

Craig:Ok. But first, i know christmas hasnt arrived yet, but heres my gift to you.

Ellie recieves a box from craig and opens it. Inside, is a neckalace. Its shaped as a heart and has craigs picture in it. It says friends 'till the end.

Ellie:Wow. Thanks craig. (hugs craig)

Craig:Now wjats your suprise.

Ellie:I spoke to Sean on the phone today. He said he was planning on visiting.

Marco:What, thats great.

Craig:Oh, um...good, thats good.

Marco:Well hopefully he comes for christmas.

Craig:Yea, hopefully. (he's kind of disapointed)


	3. One Wish

At the dot, Craig is sitting alone.

Hazel walks in.

Hazel:Hey Craig. Whats wrong?

Craig:Life.

Hazel sits down besides him.

Hazel:Ok, talk.

Craig:Ellie says Sean's comming back.

Hazel:Ok...

Craig:I dont want him to come back. She'll forget about me.

Hazel:No one will forget about you.

Craig:Its still not the same when some other guy's here.

Hazel:Wait a sec, dont you go out with Manny?

Craig:Yea...

Hazel:Then why's this about Ellie. You have a girlfriend.

Craig:I dont know, i guess, i guess i sorta have feelings for her.

Hazel:I hate her. Since she's been all over my ex.

Craig:Well,i kind of like her.

Hazel:Wait a minute, your jealus of Sean. You love Ellie.  
Craig:Not so loud.

Hazel:Admit it. I'm your friend.

Craig:Ok, maybe i do like her.

Hazel:Can i tell her?  
Craig:No, keep this only between me and you.

Hazel:Ok.

At Liberty's house.

Danny:Lib, you ok?

Liberty:Not really.I miss my baby.

Danny:Why'd you set it up for adoption in the first place?

Liberty:I couldnt handle it. I'm student council president, and i have other work to do.

Danny:I was looking forward to being an uncle.

Liberty:And i wanted to be a mother.I'm sorry Danny.

Danny:Its ok.

Danny leaves the room.

At the dot.

Ellie comes in and sits by Hazel and Craig.

Ellie:Hey Craig. Hazel.

Hazel:Ellie.

Craig:Maybe i should go.

Craig goes home.

Ellie:What were you guys talking about.

Hazel:Here you go butting into peoples business again.

Ellie:What the hell are you talking about?

Hazel:First you make me and Jimmy break up, in our business, now me and Craig.

Ellie:Hazel i'm sorry about that.

Hazel:But then again, Jimmy knew better.

Ellie:I know the feeling to break up.

Hazel:Craig told me about Sean comming back.

Ellie:I'm so excited about it.

Hazel:All i want for christmas is a new boyfriend.

Ellie:Theres always Jimmy again.

Hazel:No thankyou.

Ellie:Look who's here.

Jimmy comes in.

Jimmy:Hazel can we talk-

Hazel:Come on Ellie lets hit the mall.

Jimmy:Hazel-

Hazel and Ellie walks out on him.

At Craig's house.

Manny comes over.

Manny:Hey.

Craig:Hi.

Manny and Craig kisses.

Manny:You wanted to talk.

Craig:No, i just wanted you to come over.

Manny:How's the band?

Craig:Its ok. I just wish we can go bigger.

Manny:I know the feeling. When i wanted to act, i wanted a damn breast surgery.

Craig:Yea, i wish i was there that night.

Manny:I wish you were too.

Craig:Now, since Ellie's in the band, its much better.

Manny:Right...Ellie.

At the mall.

Ellie:But i dont know if Sean's willing to be a couple again, or not.

Hazel:It would look cute if he was comming for that.

Ellie:Hazel, are we cool now?

Hazel:Are we cool? Yea, i guess we're alright.

Ellie:Good because that was one of my christmas wishes.

Hazel:Mine, was to stop drama.

Ellie:I hope that works.

Hazel:What was your other chrisrmas wish?

Ellie:To find love, with Sean.

Hazel:What about Craig?

Ellie:Craig and i've been friends for a while. I dont think we should ruin a perfectly good friendship. But then again..

Hazel:What?  
Ellie:Nothing.

Liberty's house.

Liberty:Mom, i'm going to the adoption agency.

Mrs.Van Zndt:Why honey?  
Liberty:I've been thinking. I want Jennifer.

Mrs.Van Zndt:Who's Jennifer  
Liberty:My baby girl.

Mrs.Van Zndt:What? But you wont be able to study properly.

Mr.Van Zndt comes in.

Mr.V:Whats wrong?  
Mrs.V:Liberty wants the baby back.

Mr.V:What. You cant handle it.

Liberty:Please, i cant go on with leaving it, i want my baby to know who raised her, and who her real family is. And i want to enjoy christmas with her.

Mr.V:Its too hard to raise a child.

Liberty:But i have alot of support.

Danny:Yea dad. Mom, please. I want to be an uncle. I'll help with the baby. Feed it, bath it, change it, everything.

Mrs.V:I dont know.

Liberty:Mom, please. I'm a great student with excelent grades, im president of my school, i can handle it.

Danny:And he has me, JT, and Toby.

Liberty:Please.

Mr.V:Fine.

Liberty:Thank you so much dad! You wont regret it.

Mrs.V:I better drive you to the adoption agency.

Danny and Liberty smiles.


	4. Christmas Shopping With A Shock

At Paige's house

The door knocks.

Paige:Alex, what a suprise.

Alex:Yea, um, can i come in?

Paige:Sure.

Alex comes in.

Alex:Oh, heres a christmas present.

Paige:Thank you. I'll put it under the tree.

Alex:Ok. I wanted to know. You free to go to the movies tonight?  
Paige:Alex, i cant- I dont know i cant.

Doorbell rings.

Paige:Hazel, hey.

Hazel:Hi. Heres a presnt.

Paige:Thanks hun. Your present's under the tree.

Hazel:Thanks.

Paige:Come on in.

Hazel comes in.

Alex:Hazel...(rolls her eyes)

Hazel:Alex.

Paige:Yea, she just came over.

Alex:So, Paige, about the movies.

Paige:Yea.You know what, how about we all just go to the movies?

Alex:I'm sure Hazel has other stuff to do.

Hazel:Actually i dont.

Paige:Ok,then its settled. 8:00.

Paige:I'll be right back.

Paige goes upstairs.

Hazel:So, Alex. Have you seen any boy you liked at degrassi, you know, ever since you broke up with Jay.

Alex:Uh, no i'm not into boys.

Hazel:What?

Alex:I mean i'm not into boys at Degrassi.

Hazel:Oh, well i'll know someone perfect for you.

Alex:Ok.  
Paige comes back down 15 minutes later.

Paige:Ok, lets go christmas shopping.

Alex:Ok.

Hazel:Let me get my present.

Alex:Paige, did you ever tell your friend, about us.

Paige:No, im not ready to.

Alex:Hello, why not.

Paige:I cant have people knowing i'm into girls, its creepy.

Alex:I thought we already went over this.

Hazel:Went over what?

Paige:Nothing. Nothing. Lets hit the mall.

At Jimmy's place.

Craig:Jimmy, why are you looking so down?

Jimmy:I miss Hazel.

Craig:What?

Jimmy:I miss her.

Craig:Oh, well why'de you play her with Ellie?

Jimmy:I didnt play her.Speakin of Ellie, Hazel and Ellie were at the dot yesterday. I thought they would be mad at eachother.

Craig:Yea, i left earlier because of that.

Jimmy:Wait, you were there too?

Craig:Yea, but i left.

Jimmy:What did Hazel say? Did she say anything about me?

Craig:No, she just said she hated Ellie because of what she did. And she was giving me advice, because Ellie told me Sean was comming back. And i didnt want him to, because i...

Jimmy:You like Ellie!

Craig:Not so loud.

Jimmy:Wow. I used to like her, i kinda still do, but Hazel.

Craig:And Manny.

Jimmy:I still want Hazel back.

Craig:And this is both over one girl.

Craig+Jimmy:Ellie Nash.

At the mall.

They see Ellie.

Paige:Dont look now, its Ellie the man stealer.

Ellie:Hey Hazel.

Hazel:Hey.

Paige:Did i miss something here?

hazel:Yea,yesterday Ellie and i talked it out.

Ellie:Yea.

Alex:Atleast someone isnt afraid to tell something to her best friend.

paige:What?

Alex:Nothin.

Paige:Stop being such a little brat.

Alex:I'm the brat, i'm only trying to find out why, you wont tell anyone, your into girls.

Hazel:What?

Ellie:Paige Michalchuk, into girls?

Hazel:Paige, thats messed up.

Paige:No, i'm not, i'm not into girls.

Hazel:And that night at the club, and Jay was right.

Alex:Jay?

hazel:He told me about this. Ellie we've got to go, now.

Ellie and Hazel leaves.

back at Jimmy's house.

Craig hangs up his cell.

Jimmy:Whats up man?

Craig:Paige, is into girls! She kissed Alex, and the night of the movie premiere, they were dirty dancing.

Jimmy:Woah. Thats gross man.

Craig:I know, i've got to tell Manny.

Jimmy:Paige, into chicks?


	5. Christmas Eve

At paige's house.

Paige was writing in her diary.

The phone rings.

Paige:Hello?

Hazel:Its me.

Paige:What Hazel?  
Hazel:Hey, dont get mad at me. Ok, i should be mad at you. You never told me you were...

Paige:Dont say it.

Hazel:Is it true?

Paige:I dont know. Ok. I dont know what i am. So much for a merry christmas.

Hazel:Please, you think thats the worse thing that can happen. I gotta go chistmas shopping. (hangs up)

At Emma's house.

Spike:Emma, Liberty's here.

Liberty:hey emma.

Spike goes upstairs.

Emma:Hey Liberty.

Emma noticed that Liberty was holding a baby.

Emma:Who's the baby?

Liberty:This is Jennifer. My daughter.

Manny and Emma smiles with excitement.  
Manny:Awww, i want to hold her.

Liberty gives the baby to manny.

Manny:She has the cutest little eyes. Looks like JT.

Emma:Aww. Your gonna keep her?

Liberty:Yea.

Emma:She's so cute.

Liberty:I know this is kind of a ahppy moment, but your my bestfriends, and... how would 2 like to be godmothers?

Manny:To Jennifer?

Emma:Yea! I'de love to be a godmother.

Emma:Let me hold her now.

Manny gives the baby to Emma.

Liberty:Thanks.

At the park.

Paige is walking.

She saw Alex.

Paige:Alex-

Alex was still mad at her, and just walked away.

Later on, Paige sees hazel.

Hazel:Whats wrong?

Paige:I want to speak to Alex, but she wont speak to me.

hazel:Forget her. Maybe you can be straight again.Its christmas eve. Go shop for a boyfriend.

Paige:Hazel, you wouldnt know, because your not in a relationship.

Hazel looked disapointed.  
Hazel:Its bad enough that i dumped Jimmy, but thanks for rubbing it in.

Hazel goes home.

At Emma's house.

Manny:Aww, why you crying? Want some milk?

Emma:heres some formula.

Liberty:Guys, you dont have to go all of this.

Emma:We want to.

Manny:We wanna help out.

Liberty:Thanks so much.

JT:Liberty.

Emma:JT, how'de you get here.

JT:Danny told me Liberty was here, with the baby.

Manny:Oh.

Liberty ignored him.

JT:Liberty please, i just wanna be there for the baby and you.

JT gives Liberty a gift.

Manny:Open it Liberty.

Liberty opens it.

It was a pretty box with baby pajamas, rags, bibs, and a rattle.

Liberty:Thank you.

Emma gives the baby to JT.

Emma:Her name's Jennifer.

Liberty:Jennifer, Tasha Yorke.

Manny:Another JT.

JT smiles.

Liberty:Yea, another JT.

Liberty and JT hugs.

JT:Oh, and by the way, merry christmas eve.

Emma, manny and Liberty:Merry Christmas Eve.


End file.
